A Birthday Surprise in Malfoy Style
by TaraJo
Summary: Draco is severely annoyed of his father's meddling in his life, so Draco decides to give his parents a surprise for his birthday. That was a perfectly good surprise, mind you, until Potter's good luck entered the game and kicked Draco square in the arse. Shameless fluff & smut. Mpreg. Slightly dub-con. Bottom!Harry.


A/N: Written for HD Tropes Exchange Fest 2013. Big thanks to my lovely beta gusx217.

* * *

**A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE IN MALFOY STYLE**

"Merlin, I can't believe my father," Draco exclaimed irritatedly. "Giving me an ultimatum to find a proper spouse before my 25th birthday. Who finds a proper spouse before their 25th birthday anyway?"

Draco was a little drunk at his own birthday party, which Pansy had arranged for him. Pansy patted his arm making a soothing sound but Draco wasn't paying any attention to her.

"What can I do, Pans? I want to get back at him just for making my life miserable, but if I can't find a spouse before tomorrow, he's going to make the choice for me, and I can't let him do that!"

"Calm down, darling. You are a Slytherin and one of the best scheming wizards I know. You'll find a way to get back at your father and piss him off like never before. How about finding a fiancé he will absolutely hate? Though maybe then you might hate her or him too, hmm. Wait a minute, does he expect you to marry a woman or a man? He does know that you're bent, doesn't he?" Pansy pondered out loud.

"As if he'd ever let anything as irrelevant as my preference in gender meddle with his plans," Draco scoffed. "He has probably found a boring, uptight pure-blood girl for me already and is only waiting for my birthday to be over before he drags her to the Manor."

"Then you don't have much time to waste, my dear. You'll just have to find a willing fiancé – tonight, mind you – and go for it. Someone you can tolerate for a little while in order to get your father off your back and if your father insists, you can even get married. Then you can always get a divorce when you've got bored with him or her, whatever you'll choose. How about that?"

"That sounds like a plan, dear Pansy. I just wish I had taken my father's demands seriously much earlier, then I would have had much more time to test the waters, so to speak. It's too late for that now; my father expects my decision tomorrow."

"Go look around, sweetheart, I think I have anyone you might need already invited here, and my darling Luna has invited the rest of them. I'm sure you'll find everything you need right here at this party. Go and have some fun, Draco," Pansy said, patting his arm. She then turned around and found her girlfriend, Luna, walking by them. She wound her arm around Luna and vanished into the partying crowd.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up to a feeling of something tickling his nose. Without even opening his eyes, he brushed his hand over his nose to get the annoying tickling to go away. It did for a moment, but then it came back with a vengeance, and this time Draco swatted it awayforcefully.

"Oi, what was that for?" A distinctly familiar voice growled against his neck.

Draco's eyes flew open; who the the hell was he in bed with? His foggy brain didn't remember much of last night, certainly not bringing anyone home with him – he never brought anyone home, ever. He cautiously glanced down and saw only a thick mop of black hair and a slightly muscled shoulder against his ribs. His eyes followed further down the smooth skin of a wiry body, pert buttocks and strong legs entwined with his own pale ones. His companion had fallen back asleep and was sleeping partly on top of him, his arm wound around Draco's middle and his face buried in Draco's neck.

The bloke looked fit and sexy, definitely Draco's type, so it was no wonder he'd picked him up. The entirely different story was why the hell had he decided to bring him home? His parents would have a fit, which is why Draco never brought anyone home with him. Unless...? A distinct memory flashed through his mind, and then another... Pansy plotting with him to get his father to back off, then talking with Blaise who had laughed him off, and then... bloody Potter dancing with him, kissing him and agreeing to help him out. _Harry sodding Potter was in his bed?_ For Salazar's balls, had he really been so desperate as to reduce himself to ask for help from Potter, of all people?

Draco flinched and made a move to detach himself from Potter, but the prat just tightened his hold on Draco and mumbled something in his sleep. Draco rolled his eyes, which returned toPotter's delectable arse of their own accord. The bloke was definitely not sore on the eyes and Draco wouldn't object to having him warming his bed and getting to shag him whenever he wanted. Besides, Lucius probably hated Potter more than any other wizard; an engagement with Potter would be a bane to his father's existence. Ha, that would teach the Malfoy Senior a lesson for ordering his son around.

Draco grinned and gathered Potter back in his arms. There was still time for a nap before breakfast and he couldn't wait to see his father's face when he introduced Potter as his fiancé.

* * *

Draco straightened his posture outside the dining room and gave an appreciative glance at Potter. They had showered and dressed properly for meeting Draco's parents at breakfast, and after Draco's final touches at his appearance, Potter looked rather good, even presentable. Draco gave him a small smile and offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

Potter smiled brightly back at him and accepted his arm before they stepped inside the dining room. His mother was delicately sipping her tea while his father was reading the Prophet when they arrived. At first nothing happened, but then Narcissa noticed them and gasped.

"Draco, what...?" she started, but was cut off by Draco.

"Mother, Father, may I introduce you to my fiancé, Harry Potter? We got engaged yesterday." Draco lifted Potter's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

His mother's eyes brightened, but his father's eyes all but bulged out, and he stood up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him.

"Draco! What's the meaning of this?"

"Father, Harry and I are engaged to be married. Simple as that."

"Oh dear, we can announce your engagement tonight at your birthday celebration. How delightful!" Narcissa enthused.

Lucius scowled at them all.

"Draco, my study, now!"

"Now, now, dear. First we have breakfast. Then you can talk as much as you want in private," Narcissa soothed, and Draco shot her a relieved smile.

Draco acted like a perfect gentleman and offered his fiancé a chair before sitting down next to him. The house-elves began to serve breakfast, and Narcissa chatted excitedly, wanting to know everything about their dating history and their future plans. Potter didn't talk much unless spoken to directly, and Draco was happy to explain their relationship developing from schooltime rivals to having same friend circles now, and how their friendship had become more than friendship lately. Now that Draco was planning to get married and having a family of his own, Harry had been his first choice and fortunately Harry had accepted his proposal yesterday. Or at least that was the story they would offer in public. Draco, Potter, and their closest friends knew the truth, but they had all sworn to keep it a secret.

Despite Narcissa's attempts at light chatting, the mood at breakfast was tense and awkward. Lucius rarely spared them a look, and when he did, he scowled darkly, barely managing to hide his anger. As soon as Draco had emptied his last cup of tea, Lucius stood up and pointed towards the door. Draco excused himself, squeezed Potter's shoulder reassuringly, and followed his father out of the dining room.

* * *

"Now, an explanation is in order, Draco," Lucius demanded as soon as the door of the study had closed behind them.

"What's to explain, Father? You heard my explanation at breakfast. We moved on from being rivals, became friends, fell in love, and are now getting married. I believe that's what you wanted in the first place, isn't it?" Draco explained with his best innocent face.

"Your mother might believe that crap, but not me. You'd better give me a better one, Draco," Lucius growled.

"What can I do, Father? It's the truth. Although, if you prefer a lie, I could probably give you one if it makes you feel better."

"Don't get insolent with me, son. I know you're plotting something!"

"Plotting what, father? I would do no such thing. Harry and I are engaged to be married and you have to accept that, like it or not."

"I don't like it, that's for sure, so don't push me. I'll find out what your plan is and put an end to this nonsense. A Malfoy marrying a Potter. Merlin, that's disgusting! What a disgrace to a pure-blood family... wait, is he pregnant? Is that why you want to marry him so suddenly?"

"No! Why can't you just accept that we love each other and that's why we want to get married?"

"The only reason for you to marry a half-blood prat is if you got him pregnant. Love is nothing but overactive hormones at your age, so don't give me any crap about love. If you want to marry him, I expect you to give me grandchildren. I will let you marry him only if he's pregnant. Otherwise, you will marry a good pure-blood girl who can give a perfect Malfoy heir to the family. That's my final word, Draco."

"Why are you giving me ultimatums all the time, Father, as if I can't make my own decisions on how to live my life?"

"Because you can't make the right decisions, Draco. You proved it once again this morning. Now, I have work to do."

Lucius sat down at his desk, his attention already distracted from Draco to his papers. Draco turned on his heels and left the room muttering under his breath, "You will see, Father, you will see."

* * *

"Potter, we need to talk."

Draco found Potter in the garden chatting amiably with Narcissa. He dragged his fiancé away from his mother to have the privacy they desperately needed.

"What is it, Malfoy? I was having a pleasant walk with your mother. She's nice, you know," Potter grinned.

"Shut up, Potter. We have a problem."

"We have? I thought you had a problem and I was merely helping you out with this farce."

"Oh no, Potter, you are in trouble as well now, because my father doesn't believe us being engaged for real. He demands that you'll have to be pregnant before he accepts our marriage."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Malfoy. We didn't agree on having any children in this little plot of yours. Why can't you just tell your father to back off? He can't dictate your life, you know."

"He holds the money, Potter. He'd disinherit me if I don't do as he says. My only hope is to do what he wants, but in my own way."

"You are his only heir, he wouldn't disinherit you, no way."

"You don't know him. He'll do whatever he wants if he's disappointed in me badly enough. He gave me another ultimatum, Potter. It's either I get you pregnant or he's going to marry me to a pure-blood witch of his choosing. We have to think of something. I'm desperate, Potter."

"Tell me one more time so that I will understand, why is it that you find a pure-blood wife so repulsing?"

"The key word, Potter, is _wife_. I don't want a wife. I'm gay, remember? Just thinking of having sex with a woman makes me sick. If I can marry a man and still have children, why should I marry a woman just to please my father?"

"But we didn't talk about kids when I agreed to help you. I only agreed to marry you, but now you suddenly want it all. Having children is something I take seriously and you must realize that us having children makes it only more complicated."

"I thought you wanted a family. Now you will have one. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course I want a family, but a child is a big commitment, a big responsibility. I don't know if it's a good idea to get children involved in your little scheming, especially if you think this will be only temporary. I mean, I kind of like you, Malfoy, that isn't the problem here. I'm just thinking about the kids. They need continuity in their lives."

"I never promised you forever, Potter," Draco snapped, but seeing the hurt in Potter's eyes, he cursed inwardly. Snapping at him had been a mistake and it might cost him too much if Potter declined to help him further.

"I'm sorry, Potter, it's just that this stress coming from my father is wearing me out. I really need your help here, you are the only one I can trust right now with all this. Just... save me one more time, okay?" Draco was almost begging, almost, because Malfoy's never beg, but Draco still needed Potter's help**.** He didn't have time to find anyone else and they had already gotten started with this.

Potter didn't meet his eyes, just shrugged and turned around. "I'm going home."

"Potter, you are coming back for tonight's festivity, right?" Draco called after him, but Potter was already gone.

* * *

Draco passed his father's study just in time to hear voices arguing inside the room. He slowed down in the hopes of hearing what was going on, especially when he heard his name mentioned.

"...you can't avoid it, Lucius. Draco has made his choice and you have to accept it. Delaying the announcement of their engagement will raise suspicions."

"But Narcissa, I don't believe..."

"That's nonsense, Lucius. Harry Potter is the best possible spouse for our son; he's famous, highly respected and his joining our family will get us very good publicity. Your ridiculous hate of half-bloods, and especially Mr Potter, will get you nowhere. We will not waste any time now trying to hide the fact that Draco has engaged to Mr Potter."

"The Greengrass girl is..."

"Lucius, forget the Greengrass girl already. If you promised her and her father something, you better talk yourself out of it. We will announce Draco's engagement to Harry Potter tonight. No more arguing, please. I will let everyone know that it was your brilliant idea, as always, but you are not going to ruin this serendipity with your preconceptions, understood?"

"Very well, dear. We'll see how it goes. I don't think that it will last, anyway. I'll keep the Greengrasses on hold for now."

Draco silently continued his walk toward his room before he could be caught eavesdropping. He grinned, very pleased with himself and his mother; the plot had worked better than he'd hoped. Now that his mother was on his side, his father had no other options than to follow through. Narcissa had always been the strong-willed wife who guided her sometimes stubborn husband through difficult situations with grace and never failed to find how to get the best outcome of it. To outsiders, she made it look like her husband was the brilliant one, but only Lucius and Draco knew the truth. Sometimes Draco wondered, though, where the hell his mother had been that time when his father made the poor decision to follow bloody Voldemort...

* * *

Draco was getting nervous. It was afternoon already and he hadn't heard anything from Potter yet. Only four hours left before the festivity of his birthday and the announcement of their engagement, and he didn't know if his fiancé was even going to attend the event.

Draco decided to do what he always did when he was anxious or worried – he went to see Pansy. Fortunately she was at home and hadn't started primping herself for the party yet; if she had, she would have kicked him straight out without giving him a chance to explain his visit. No one disturbed Pansy while she was getting ready for a party, not even her best friend.

Pansy immediately saw that something was wrong; she sat Draco down on the sofa, poured him a shot of firewhiskey, and sat next to him, taking his other hand in hers.

"I'm listening, dear," she prompted.

She listened without interruption to his report of what had happened at the Manor. When Draco finished his story, she dropped his hand and slapped it quite hard.

"Pans, what was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Draco complained.

"Nothing wrong, you say? How could you treat Potter so insensitively? He's had a crush on you since Hogwarts and he just agreed to help you out and marry you. Yet you ask more of him without any promises of the future. Merlin, you are cruel sometimes, Draco."

"I was only realistic, I didn't want to promise him something I might not be able to keep. Wait, Potter has a crush on me?"

"You didn't know it, did you? Well, I didn't know it either until Luna told me. He hides it well, huh? Anyway, Potter is a hopelessly romantic bloke. It's quite adorable. I've had a chance to observe him so much lately because Luna likes to spend time with him. I bet he only agreed to help you because he wants to be with you any way he can. Now you basically threw a bucket of ice water in his face and probably lost his alliance on your little plot. Which, by the way, might not have been the best plot of yours, anyway."

"Pans, it was as much your plot as it was mine, remember?"

"Of course I do. Only if the plan would have worked out well, it would have been _my_ brilliant scheming. If the plot failed, it was entirely yours, my dear," Pansy smirked and took Draco's hand back in hers.

"Now, Draco dearest, you have to try and win your hero back. If you have your mother on your side, you'll still have a chance to win, but you will have to keep Potter happy and with you. Go to him right now. There's no time to waste. You have to sort this out before the party begins."

* * *

Pansy shooed him out and Draco headed straight to 12 Grimmauld Place where he knew Potter lived. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Then he banged louder, hearing the echo of his banging inside the house. After a while, the door creaked open and a shabby old house-elf appeared in the doorway.

"What is it you wanting... Master Malfoy! What can old Kreacher do for young master?" The house-elf croaked after recognizing the visitor.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter. Is he home?" Draco asked with arrogance.

"Master Potter is not wanting visitors. He is not to be interrupted."

"He will see me. Take me to him at once!" Draco ordered in a sharp voice and noticed the house-elf flinching at his tone. Without further arguing, Kreacher led Draco inside the house and to the library door.

"Master Potter is in library but he is not being happy if young master Malfoy disturbs him."

"I can handle that. Now leave us," Draco snapped and the house-elf disappeared with a pop.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Kreacher. I said I want to be alone," Potter's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Potter, it's me, Draco. We need to talk."

"No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. You promised to help me. I need you, Potter. Let me in."

There was a long silence but the door stayed closed.

"Potter, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it. Let me in, I want to explain. Please, Potter."

After another long silence, the door finally unlocked and Draco stepped inside the dusty room. Potter was sitting on the armchair with a bottle in his hand.

"Potter..."

"You're in, now you have two minutes to explain and then get out." Potter's eyes were hard and his face defiant.

"Potter... Harry, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I really need your help here. You are the only one I can trust now and I really appreciate your help. The truth is, I like being engaged to you and I wouldn't mind marrying you and even having children with you. I liked waking up with you today and I'd like to do it every morning from now on if you'd just let me. Please, Harry, stay with me."

"It's Harry now, is it? You must be desperate, huh? Have you already planned when our first child is due? I probably wouldn't have any say in anything in our fake marriage anyway."

"Harry, it doesn't have to be a fake marriage. There doesn't even have to be a marriage at all if there's not a baby coming, so we're still going along with the original plan. Let's just see how it goes, alright? If we actually get married, I'd like it to be real, no faking. Let's take one step at a time, okay?"

Draco noticed Harry's face softening a bit and he put the bottle on the floor before rubbing his face with his hands. Then he met Draco's eyes with a surprisingly bright gaze for a drunk.

"Well, last night wasn't bad, I guess..."

"Last night was wonderful," Draco hurried to lie. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, he just didn't remember anything of the previous night, but he would never admit it to Harry.

"Okay then, let's give it another try. Just don't try to push me into something we haven't agreed to. Do you need me tonight?"

Draco let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, I need you to be there when my parents announce our engagement tonight at the festivity. I need you there sober and looking gorgeous, dressed in your best robes."

Draco helped Harry to sober up with a spell and then selected fine robesfor him to wear for the party. After Harry had showered and dressed up, Draco looked at him with an approving smile.

"What? Something wrong with my robes?" Harry asked self-consciously.

"You look fine. Come on, we better hurry back," Draco said and offered his arm. Harry took it and Draco Apparated them back to the Manor.

Draco showered and dressed in record time, skipping his usual primping. There wasn't enough time for that anyway. Just before he was getting ready to escort his fiancé downstairs, he stopped in front of his chest of drawers, opening the top drawer and pulling out a small square satin box.

"It's time to make it official, Harry. This is the Malfoy family engagement ring. My grandmother gave it to me to give it to my betrothed. Now it's yours, Harry."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Draco opened the box and revealed a simple beautiful platinum ring adorned with the Malfoy family crest. Draco lifted Harry's left hand and brushed his ring finger gently with his thumb before fitting the ring on Harry's finger. It needed only a slight enlargement spell to fit perfectly; Harry's fingers were almost as slender as his grandmother's had been. Harry seemed speechless, he just stared at the ring in awe until Draco broke the silence.

"The tradition for wearing this ring requires an answer to a question: Do you, Harry Potter, accept this ring as my betrothed and wear it proudly as a promise to be bonded with me, the heir of the Malfoy family?" Draco asked in a reverent voice.

Harry blinked dazedly and opened his mouth twice before he finally found his voice, "I do accept the ring, Draco."

Draco smiled, lifted Harry's hand to his lips and kissed the ring. "Now we are ready to go."

* * *

Draco felt oddly proud escorting his fiancé around the crowd gathered at the Manor to celebrate his 25th birthday. At first it felt a little awkward to see people around them stare blatantly at the two of them together and hear all the whispering around them. Then his eyes caught Pansy watching them with a knowing smirk on her face and Luna next to her smiling softly at them, and that made Draco relax, knowing his friends were there for support.

When Lucius stood up to make a speech, Narcissa at his side, Draco steered Harry nearer, ready to step forward. Thankfully Lucius kept his speech short, only thanking the guests for attending the party and congratulating his son for his birthday. Then he made a toast to his son and announced his son's birthday surprise, his engagement with Harry Potter.

The crowd went absolutely silent for a moment after the announcement. Harry nervously glanced at Draco, but then the crowd started to applaud and there were even some cheers heard among the guests. Draco was quite sure the cheers came from Blaise and Theo, gloating bastards.

Smiling brightly, Draco led Harry to stand next to his parents and lifted Harry's left hand to his lips kissing the ring in front of everyone. They were showered with congratulations for a long time because every guest seemed to want to congratulate them one by one. Draco was sure he heard someone also congratulate his father for having such a great wizard marrying into the family and what a great honor it would be for the whole family. Draco smirked at hearing that and wondered if his father was secretly pleased or just trying politely not to gag at the words.

The evening went in a blur for Draco, and judging by the constant dazed expression on Harry's face, it must have felt the same for his fiancé as well. They had to toast innumerable times with different people and all the imbibed champagne made Draco a little bit tipsy. He led Harry to the dance floor and twirled him around with flourish until Harry was laughing and clinging to him to stay on his feet. Draco just had to show off a little more and bent his partner down backwards so deep that Harry's hair almost touched the floor. Harry was laughing and squealing at the same time, barely getting breath between the funny noises he made, and Draco just had to wrap him in his arms and kiss him.

Draco forgot entirely where they were; he was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't even notice that people had stopped dancing around them and flashing lights going off when some guests were taking pictures of them. The only thing he noticed was Harry's pliant body against him and his delicious mouth exploring his as fiercely as he was exploring Harry's. Draco's body was tingling all over from the intensity of the kiss. He was more than ready to take it to the next level, slipping his hands under Harry's robes, when a hand gripped his shoulder and someone cleared their throat loudly next to them.

Reluctantly Draco withdrew from the kiss and glanced over his shoulder. His father stood behind him, a thunderous expression on his face, but his mother wore a beautiful smile as she said, "Harry dear, would you be a darling and dance with me?"

Harry had blushed crimson but nodded and offered his arm to Narcissa. Draco was swiftly led away by his father. Draco stood on the side of the dance floor watching with a keen eye his mother dancing with Harry. He wasn't listening to any of his father's hissed lecturing about his disgraced behavior. He couldn't turn his eyes away from Harry, fighting against the intense urge to go and grab his fiancé back for himself and take him away from all these people, take him somewhere private where he could be only Draco's. Then some of his father's associates approached them and wanted to congratulate both Draco and his father for a successful marriage contract, and Draco had to reluctantly turn his attention away from his fiancé.

The next time Draco could look around for Harry, he noticed him dancing with Pansy. Harry seemed a little uncomfortable while Pansy was smiling sweetly at him. Draco decided to cut in and save Harry from Pansy's machinations.

"Pans, I'd like to have my fiancé all to myself for a while, if you don't mind," he said coolly when he stepped right behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist. Harry seemed to sigh in relief and Pansy smirked.

"Of course, Draco darling. I was wondering how long you could keep your hands off of your lovely fiancé."

Draco drew Harry close and kept him there for the rest of the dance. When the dance ended, Harry made to pull away but Draco kept him firmly in place for the next two dances. He was a bit surprised by his possessive feelings but didn't worry about it. He was content just having Harry close to him, feeling his warm breath tickling his neck and his lean body against his own.

Eventually the evening drew to an end and Draco felt relieved when the last guests left the was preparing to leave too but Draco talked him out of it and into spending the night at the Manor. Harry protested at first, but when Draco reminded him that the Prophet was probably going to have their engagement news all over the front page in the morning and the flow of owls just waiting to be released to go after the Savior, Harry was ready to change his mind. Draco didn't waste any time; he Apparated them both straight into his bedroom and they were lying in his bed naked in no time at all.

Seeing Harry's gorgeous body bathed in the moonlight filtering through his bedroom window made all the self-restraint leave Draco's mind and body in a rush of blood flowing from his brain to his nether regions. Draco attacked Harry with hungry lips and fervent hands, trying to reach everywhere at the same time. He explored Harry's body as if it was the first time – well, technically it was their first time, because he still didn't remember anything of the previous night spent together – and revelled in the beauty and strength of it. Harry took his turn with Draco's body with passion, and they rolled over and around the large bed, drowning in the sensations of their mutual lust. Draco was getting overwhelmed feeling Harry's hands and lips wandering on his skin, hips thrusting every time they made contact with Draco's and the skin of his neck stinging from the sharp bites Harry seemed to love giving.

Growling, Draco turned them over once again and grabbed Harry's wrists, holding them tightly over his head and pinning his whole body into the mattress with his own. He attacked Harry's neck with his teeth and Harry submitted without a fight under the dominant act. Harry bared his neck even more to Draco and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, thrusting his hips as much as he could into Draco's groin. His moans were like the prettiest music to Draco's ears, and in that moment, Draco realized that Harry was completely, irrevocably his.

Draco cast a whispered lubricating charm and Harry shivered under him. Draco latched his mouth onto Harry's pert nipples, sucking and biting them until Harry was writhing and shamelessly begging Draco to finally fuck him. Draco was more than happy to comply, keeping hold of Harry's wrists with one hand as he guided his cock in place at Harry's entrance with the other, and slowly pushed in. They both groaned in unison at the feeling of Draco's cock entering Harry's tight, hot channel. Draco tried to hold back and let Harry adjust to his size inside him, but it was a lost fight after mere seconds. He couldn't help but thrust with small shallow thrusts at first, but soon his thrusts were getting longer, deeper, harder, and Harry whimpered under him, urging him forward, squeezing his thighs tighter and digging his heels into Draco's buttocks to get him even deeper.

Harry tossed his head from side to side, eyes tightly shut and a constant keening sound escaping his lips. Draco realized he was close and so was Draco. He lowered his head and kissed Harry roughly, urgently, biting his bottom lip before ending the kiss and whispering demandingly, "Look at me, Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes, his pupils dilated with lust and almost black from passion. Draco held his intense gaze through several more thrusts until Harry's eyes widened and he convulsed under Draco coming all over his stomach. Draco fought against the urge to close his own eyes when he felt his own climax approach rapidly, a burning hot wave of pleasure rolling through his whole body, and with a low growl, he pulsed deep inside Harry's still clenching passage. Still tangled together, Draco was trying to keep his body from crushing Harry as they rode the aftershocks of their orgasm together, letting their racing hearts calm down and catching their breaths**. **Their eyes had still kept their contact and Draco saw genuine emotion pushing through the fading heat of desire in Harry's eyes. Draco felt a warm feeling spread in his chest and he kissed Harry, long and sweet, trying to convey his newly awakened feelings with his kiss to his fiancé. Harry let out a satisfied sigh into the kiss and Draco smiled.

"You are so lovely, my Harry," he whispered against Harry's lips before he could stop himself.

"So are you, my Dragon," Harry sighed again and smiled.

They cuddled in sated comfort until they both fell asleep, Harry tightly in Draco's arms. The last thought Draco had before sleep claimed him was that he would definitely start feeding Harry the fertility potions first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up well before Harry and used the opportunity to send an owl to the apothecary, who discreetly and swiftly supplied all of the potions he needed. This time he ordered a fair batch of fertility potions for Harry and he needed the potions delivered before breakfast. He wanted to start giving them to Harry without him noticing. If Harry found out, Draco would be in a deep mess that would cause the mother of all arguments, but this was something he really wanted to do, not for his father but for himself – and Harry. The idea of having a family with Harry was beginning to feel very enticing and he wanted to have it, as soon as possible. And Malfoy's were not known for their patience.

When they arrived at the dining room for breakfast, Lucius was reading the Prophet with a smug expression on his face. Just like Draco had predicted, the front page of the Prophet was covered with a large picture of Draco and Harry kissing passionately on the dance floor. "THE MALFOY HEIR BIRTHDAY SURPRISE: BETROTHAL WITH THE BOY WHO LIVED," screamed the headline. The article about Draco's birthday party and their engagement filled at least four pages of the paper. Obviously Lucius was pleased at what was written in the newspaper because for the first time he actually seemed to tolerate Harry's presence without having to force himself to be polite.

"Good morning, Draco, Potter," he greeted without lifting his eyes from the paper.

Narcissa, on the other hand, stood up and greeted them both by kissing them on the cheek. "Good morning, boys. What a wonderful evening we had yesterday. It was absolutely lovely."

Draco and Harry smiled and easily agreed. Then Narcissa's expression turned sly and she added as if in afterthought, "You two seem like you also had a wonderful night together, too."

Lucius snorted, and Harry and Draco glanced at each other confused. Then Harry blushed crimson and surreptitiously touched his neck. Draco immediately understood and cursed silently; he had forgot to conceal the numerous love bites on both of their necks. There was nothing he could do now, though. Better go on as if nothing was out of order.

He helped Harry sit at the table before sitting next to him. The house-elves served their breakfast but Draco wanted to pour the pumpkin juice for Harry himself. While pouring thejuice, he managed to slip the first potion into Harry's juice without anyone noticing.

The breakfast was quite pleasant, and even Harry seemed to be at ease sitting at the table and chatting amiably with Narcissa. Lucius didn't talk much but at least he didn't seem displeased either.

"Draco, darling, have you thought when you'd like to go see your new villa?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I haven't had time to think about that yet, mother. I might take Harry to see it, too, maybe next weekend?" Draco pondered.

"You have a new villa? How many did you have already?" Harry asked incredulously.

"None. All the villas we have are the property of the Malfoy family, but my parents gave me one as a birthday present. It's in Provence," Draco explained nonchalantly.

Harry just stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, okay."

"Draco, Harry, we need to begin planning the wedding soon. Have you thought about any of it yet, what you'd like and where?" Narcissa asked.

"No, mother, we haven't discussed it yet. I'll trust you with the planning, you know perfectly well what I like. Harry, however, might like something different so you'd better ask him before you decide anything. Is that fine with you, Harry?"

"Er... yeah, that's fine." Harry's smile was a bit shy as he concentrated on his breakfast plate in clear embarrassment.

"Excellent! I have always loved Yuletide weddings, would that be a good time for you, dear?" Narcissa directed her question to them all. Lucius just let out an indifferent sound but Harry and Draco agreed to it more verbally.

After breakfast Draco escorted Harry back to Grimmauld Place where Harry activated the Floo connection to the Manor. That way they could visit each other more easily.

* * *

The next couple of weeks Draco made sure he visited Harry on a daily basis just to assure he could slip him his daily dose of the fertility potion. Usually he also ended up spending the night with Harry, more often making love with him than just fucking. Although both ways were equally pleasurable for him, but seeing the expression on Harry's face every time he climaxed made his own heart burst with affection. That's why he always started slowly, taking his time, savoring every moment with him, and usually he managed to keep it that way and make love to him long and deep. The other times... well, that wasn't about just connecting and feeling, that was when instincts took over and he couldn't help but roughly fuck Harry into the mattress. Harry didn't seem to mind which way they did it as long as they just did it. Harry was a passionate and fierce lover who never questioned Draco in bed but always gave as good as he got. That was one thing more Draco liked about having Harry in his life; they were compatible and equal in every way that counted.

Draco was keeping a close eye on Harry; the fertility potion hadn't kicked in yet as far as he knew. Harry looked and acted the same as ever. Although lately Harry had seemed to develop a sudden liking to salty liquorice that only one shop in Diagon Alley provided for him. Draco had tasted it once and even the thought made him shudder; that blasted candy – if you could even call it a candy – was absolutely disgusting. Harry, on the other hand, simply loved it. He popped them into his mouth constantly nowadays with a blissful expression on his face. That weird liking might be a symptom of pregnancy, but Draco needed more proof.

One day they were having lunch in a new restaurant in Diagon Alley and Draco had already placed his order while Harry was still trying to choose what he'd like to eat. Finally he settled for a chicken salad with slight improvements: instead of dressing he wanted a scoop of chocolate ice cream on the side. The waiter looked confused but delivered his order as he had wanted it. Once Harry received his salad, he dug a tube of sauce out of his robes pocket.

"Chocolate sauce?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No, you idiot, it's liquorice sauce. Very good with chocolate ice cream, you should try it."

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I think I'll pass."

* * *

A couple of days later, they were sitting in Harry's living room watching television. Harry had chosen a Disney movie for them to watch, and Draco was fascinated at seeing a drawn bloke called Aladdin going in an adventure in a magical world with a flying carpet, a monkey and a bottled genie as his companion, fighting against an evil sorcerer and trying to win a beautiful princess. Draco was so absorbed in the movie that it took a while for him to realize that Harry was sniffling. Soon the sniffling turned into full bawling and Draco got worried. He moved to sit next to Harry on the sofa and took him in his arms.

"What's wrong, Harry, why are you crying?"

"The genie..."

"What about him? He's a cheerful bloke, there's no reason to cry over him," Draco tried to console his fiancé and kissed him on the temple.

"No reason to cry over him? How can you say that? It's so unfair that a merry lad like him is shut inside a bloody lamp all alone! You are so insensitive, I can't believe you!" Harry had gone from bawling to enraged in mere seconds and was now staring at Draco with puffy but furious eyes. Angrily he jumped up and stomped out of the living room. Soon Draco heard him banging the cupboard doors and clanking bowls on the counter. Draco cautiously followed the sounds and peeked around the doorway to see Harry making himself a snack: there were already strawberries and whipped cream in the bowl and now he was adding a good fistful of salty liquorice candies into the mix. Next he was calculatingly eyeing a jar of mustard, and that was a sign for Draco to step in.

"You are not seriously considering putting mustard into your concoction, I hope."

"Or what, you will shut me into a lamp, too? Don't you dare patronize me, Malfoy!"

They stared at each other, Harry's eyes were full of challenge and defiance, Draco didn't dare say anything in fear that it would make things even worse. Harry was so emotionally unstable right now that it was almost scary. The raging hormones, Draco thought.

Then, abruptly, Harry launched himself at Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him almost brutally hard on the lips. Draco yelped in surprise but recovered soon, kissing Harry back with equal fervor. Harry's hands were everywhere, tugging and tearing Draco's clothes off him as if trying for a new record time undressing him. Draco had already lost half of his clothes before he caught up with him and began removing Harry's clothes as fast as he could. Once they were both naked, Harry jumped, wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and Draco desperately tried to keep them from falling down. He managed to move them to the table and lowered Harry, sitting him on the edge of it. Harry didn't release him but pulled him down with him, wrapping his thighs tightly around Draco and thrusting his hips up into him.

Harry impatiently chased after Draco's cock with his arse and Draco barely had time to cast a lubricating charm before Harry managed to spear himself with Draco's cock, letting out a relieved sigh. Draco tried in vain to keep himself from sinking too fast inside Harry but Harry was acting as if possessed**, **trying to get as much of Draco inside him as fast as possible. Draco had no choice but to go with the flow, and soon he was ramming into Harry so hard that the table was in serious danger of collapsing under them. Harry met him thrust for thrust, occasionally lifting his head and painfully biting Draco's shoulder. Harry's fingers left bruises on Draco's upper arms as he urged Draco to go even harder, "God damnit, Malfoy, is that the best you can do?"

Draco went wild with lust. He silenced Harry's complaints with a rough kiss, resumed his vigorous thrusting and gripped Harry's cock firmly in his hand, pumping it in sync with his thrusts until Harry cried out and his whole body clenched around Draco. That was Draco's undoing; with one more brutal thrust into Harry, he pulsed his seed deep inside his fiancé, pulsing and pulsing as if it would never end, and he thought smugly, if that didn't get Harry pregnant, then nothing would. Panting harshly he collapsed on Harry, sweaty and sated, but just then the table decided to give in under them and they both collapsedonto the floor. Alarmed, Draco lifted himself off of Harry and brushed his hands carefully along Harry's body.

"Merlin, are you alright, Harry?"

Draco's worry only intensified when Harry trembled under his inspection, until Harry let out a snort, and the next moment he was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes. His laugh was contagious, and soon Draco found himself laughing, too. Destroying a bloody table with fucking _was _hilarious, after all. Fortunately Harry hadn't obviously been hurt in any way.

* * *

The next week, Draco noticed that Harry didn't have any of his weird cravings anymore. In fact, he hardly seemed to eat at all anymore. Other than the lost appetite Harry seemed fine, so Draco didn't worry too much. One night, though, when they were in bed, Harry was enthusiastically riding Draco's cock and they both were almost _there_, when Harry abruptly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Draco followed him, frustrated, but more worried. When he saw Harry violently throwing up, he decided it was about time to call a Healer. He sat with Harry on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, holding him between the bouts of vomiting and tending him with a cool, damp cloth. Harry felt sick for the rest of the night, and Draco didn't leave him for a moment until after dawn when he went to call the Healer.

The Healer the Malfoys preferred was a middle-aged wizard who had a private clinic in wizarding London. He arrived in less than an hour after Draco's call. Harry had crawled back to bed exhausted, and Draco sat next to him answering the questions the Healer asked them.

"I think he might be pregnant. He has had weird cravings and mood swings lately, and now he has started to throw up. Can you do the pregnancy test?" Draco asked excitedly.

The Healer agreed and cast a spell. He frowned at the result and Draco was alarmed at once.

"What's wrong?"

"The test is negative, Mr Potter, you are not pregnant. However, I suggest you stop taking the fertility potion, these symptoms are probably caused by it," the healer said pensively.

"What?" Harry squealed at the same time as Draco demanded, "Cast the test again!"

Harry bounced up on the bed, grabbing Draco by the front of his shirt and growling, "What have you been giving me, you bastard?"

The Healer had just cast the test again and this time the result made him smile.

"Oh yes, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!"

Harry was so stunned that he released Draco, who beamed with pride.

"You are pregnant, Harry, I knew it!"

The Healer looked at both of them a little confused, "Er... Yes, you're expecting a child, but it's you, Mr Malfoy, who's pregnant, not Mr Potter, I'm afraid."

"What?" Harry and Draco squealed in unison now.

"Yes, well, when I cast the spell the second time, Mr Malfoy moved in front of Mr Potter and the testing spell hit him instead. Unexpected news, I take it?" The healer asked but neither one ofthem could answer him; they had both passed out.

Some time later, when the healer had left after giving them instructions for the pregnancy, Draco and Harry were lying on the bed still stunned from the news.

"I don't understand how this can be possible, I'm always topping! I just can't be pregnant, it's not possible!" Draco complained.

"Well, there was that one time..."

"What one time? There hasn't been a time I've bottomed, it's simply not possible. There must be a mistake. I'm going to have a new test, a second opinion, a better Healer, whatever it takes to prove it!"

"Draco, calm down. It's perfectly possible that you're pregnant. The first time we slept together, the night of your birthday party, you bottomed. You just don't remember it, do you? So it isn't a mistake or a miracle of a virgin, I fucked you that night and I guess I made you pregnant. So, in a way you got yourself a really memorable birthday surprise. I guess that was my birthday gift to you, prat."

A heavy silence fell over them; Draco was digesting the information and Harry was scowling. Obviously he wasn't done lecturing yet.

"There's still this little issue of you giving me a fertility potion without me knowing. That's really despicable of you! You better have a good explanation ready, Malfoy. How could you?" Harry's gradually raising voice was starting to sound shrill in Draco's ears.

"Harry, please. I just wanted to have a family with you. If I had told you about it, you'd have gone ballistic, just like you are now. I didn't want to argue with you about it. You had already told me you wanted a family and I was going to give it to you."

"I'll show you ballistic, you idiot! You had no right to do it! Fuck, what am I going to do with your scheming little arse..." Harry groaned.

"Hah, you can't do anything to me now, that's for sure. I'm pregnant, you know!" Draco smirked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You'll take a full advantage of it for the rest of your pregnancy and I'm going to be the one who has to jump at your every whim." Harry rubbed his face in frustration.

"That sounds quite right, love." Draco grinned with satisfaction.

"Oh, shut up, you," Harry growled and kissed him quiet.

The End


End file.
